Already Over
by SkywardShadow
Summary: **SPOILERS** He should have seen it coming. Maybe he did. Hints of MxM. Songfic, revamped, formerly known as 'Until The End'. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. "Already Over" is a wonderful song that belongs to Red. Not me. x)

**A/N: This is a revamped songfic formerly known as "Until The End". Same basic story, different song. I changed bits and pieces of the dialogue, but nothing too dramatic. Hope you like it. ^^**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Already Over**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_You never go  
You're always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly_

He knew he was putting them both in danger.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that. But he refused to acknowledge it. Acknowledgement would make the possibility real, and he would prefer to avoid that.

_  
_  
_I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now_

The plan was insane. He figured that also. But again, he pushed the notion to the back of his head, stubbornly refusing to spare it a second thought even when it cried out for attention.

The warning bells in his head clanged deafeningly, but he pretended not to hear._  
_

_Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now_

_  
_Matt.

His best friend, his partner in crime. The gamer had willingly come to help Mello, without any hesitation. The last thing the blond wanted to do was get him killed; for many different reasons.

_  
My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me_

Not that he'd ever say anything like that aloud. He had an image that he had to keep up if he wanted to win (and Lord, _did_ he want to win), and unnecessary emotions would only complicate things further. He was already stretched too thin to risk any more things getting in the way of his judgment.

_  
Breaking slowly_

And the redhead was too oblivious to notice anything.._off_ about his friend's feelings anyway. His head was caught up in a thick fog of digital-pixel clouds, and he liked it there.

So did Mello. It certainly made things simpler.

_  
__I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me_

In the last few hours, he kept busy. Sleep was impossible.

He typed up things he remembered onto a Word document on his computer-stories, almost legends, like the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and others of the kind.

It was something to leave behind, something to be remembered by.

_  
Reaching as I fall_

Would he be remembered only as the underdog? The loser? Would he be second, always; eternally overshadowed by that 'bigheaded twit' Near in other's minds?

It was something he feared more than death.

_  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again_

But even more than that-at the head of his list of fears-he feared for his best friend's life.

Not that alone. More specifically, he was afraid that Matt would die, and that he, Mello, would be the cause of it.

That he would be responsible for the death of someone close to him. That he would become a murderer, however indirectly; little better than Kira.

_  
I know it's already over, _

_already over now_

Those worries threatened to eat away at him, kill his resolve and force him into a less dangerous plan.

_  
__You're all I'm reaching for  
(It's already over)_

But walking on eggshells wouldn't bring him to the top, so he kept his mouth shut and eyes ahead, focused firmly on the goal. The shining pinnacle he had strived to get to. The place he was determined to reach before Near, or anyone else.

_  
All I'm reaching for  
(It's already over now)_

He looked back at his friend as the hour grew later-or was it earlier? He watched the redhead sleeping like a log on the couch, calm and unworried. At peace.

Staring at the gamer, Mello managed to find a measure of peace, too. Enough to carry out his reckless plan.

_  
I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul_

The next morning it started.

Matt distracted the bodyguards, and Mello grabbed Takada.

For the millionth time he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

But he had had no choice, and besides, it was far too late to turn back now.

_  
It's already over, already over now_

He took Takada back to a truck, gave her a blanket, had her strip and started driving.

Satisfied that everything was going according to plan, he allowed himself to relax.

But only a little.

Nobody was home free yet, and he knew it.

_  
Give it all to you  
Letting go of me_

He wondered if Matt was still being chased by Takada's bodyguards.

…_Nah,_ he dismissed the thought. _Probably not._ The redhead had escape skills eclipsed only by his skill at video games.

_  
Reaching as I fall_

But he was wrong.

_  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose_

His friend's moves were daring and reckless, and they eventually yielded not-so-unexpected consequences.

Because that's the thing about death. No matter how much you know it's coming, it will still shock you when it finally arrives.

_  
Loving you again_

While driving, Mello noticed something about a news broadcast out of the corner of his eye. A red car.

A horribly familiar red car.

A car riddled now with bullet holes.

_  
I know it's already over now_

"…_the man who was shot dead has not yet been identified_.."

The words rang and echoed horribly in his ears as he recognized the bloodied body lying on the street.

_He_ could identify the body.

_Matt…_

_  
It's already over now_

He didn't cry or anything so emotional. He was still in the middle of a kidnapping, after all. (Besides, there was too much shock for that.) He closed his eyes briefly, then turned his attention back to the road.

_I'm sorry…I never thought you'd actually be killed…_

(Which may or may not have been true; but guilt is not something anyone enjoys facing.)

_  
I know_

There were so many things he should have said.

"Thanks."

"Sorry."

And other things. Other things that were, at the moment and then always, irrelevant.

He kept driving, ignoring the screeching pain in his head. Whether it was physical or not was up for debate.

_I should have seen this coming._

(He did. He knows he did.)

_  
It's already over_

Not long after, another kind of pain hit him, right in the heart.

The realization came pretty quickly.

_..Great. I'm dying now, aren't I._

_Damn Kira.._

_  
already over…_

And the next (and last) thing he saw was darkness.


End file.
